Warum nur?
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Der Krieg bricht aus, verursacht Chaos und fordert seine Opfer. Doch wofür?


**Warum nur?**

„Entschuldige, aber ich versteh' dich trotzdem nicht. Gerade Adalbert von Grantz! Ich meine, man muss es mit der Gegensatztheorie ja auch nicht gleich übertreiben."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln warf Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff ihre langen roten Haare nach hinten, bevor sie ihre Freundin wieder ansah.

„Anya, tu nicht so, als wäre er ein Monster!"

Lady Suzanna Julia von Wincott lächelte nur sanft.

„Ich habe mich für ihn entschieden, weil er eine gute Seele hat und einen Charakter, den ich lieben kann. Er kann mich beschützen, er trägt mich auf Händen und er liebt mich – so wie ich ihn auch. Warum fällt es allen so schwer, das zu glauben?"

„Weil..."

Anissina rang mit sich und ihre Hände im Schoß ihres bordeauxroten Jungfernkleides. Die Antwort auf diese Frage war eigentlich mehr als offensichtlich: Optisch waren Suzanna Julia von Wincott und Adalbert von Grantz das, was Anissina feinfühlig als „die Elfe und der Troll" bezeichnete – da passte einfach nichts! Doch ihre seit Geburt blinde Freundin auf die Inkompatibilität ihrer Erscheinung als Paar hinzuweisen, erschien der temperamentvollen Rothaarigen mehr als nur taktlos.

„Schäm dich nicht für diesen Gedanken.", durchbrach Julia aufmunternd die Stille.

Anissina sah sie an. Dieser Moment war wieder einer derjenigen, der sie mit dem beinahe unheimlichen Gefühl versah, wieviel Julia ob oder gerade wegen ihrer Blindheit spüren konnte.

‚Vielleicht kann sie ja doch mehr in Adalbert sehen als wir, die wir glauben, alles zu durchschauen...'

Wieder schien Julia zu merken, wie unwohl ihre Freundin sich bei diesem Gedanken fühlte und wechselte das Thema – wenn auch zu keinem, das einen aufmunterte.

„Die Nachrichten von Rebellionen in den Grenzgebieten werden immer mehr."

Anissina nickte.

„Ja und so langsam müssen wir alle diese Bedrohung ernst nehmen. Wir können zwar unser Maryoku einsetzen, aber das heißt nicht automatisch, dass wir in einer direkten Konfrontation überlegen wären – besonders weil es auch Zivilbevölkerung in Sicherheit zu bringen gilt."

„Ich werde mit unserer Maô Cherie-sama reden.", erklärte Julia. „Ich bin demnächst sowieso auf Blood Pledge Castle, um den jungen Lord von Bielefeld in den Heilkünsten zu unterweisen. Dann werde ich das Gespräch mit ihr suchen und sie fragen, was sie zu tun gedenkt."

„Was – außer einer Kriegserklärung – bleibt ihr anderes übrig, wenn sich die Zustände nicht ändern?", fragte Anissina missmutig und fuhr fort, obwohl Julia Luft zur Erwiderung holte. „Sie könnte sich auf die Grenzverteidigung konzentrieren, aber die wird sich nach Schwächung durch Dauerangriff auch immer mehr zurückziehen müssen – und mit ihr muss die Bevölkerung ihr Zuhause räumen und es möglicher Plünderung und Brandschatzung aussetzen. Die Verhältnisse müssen endgültig geklärt werden – für unser aller Frieden."

„Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es nicht soweit kommt."

Julia war aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten.

„Es ist schon genug passiert."

„Ich weiß."

Anissina trat neben sie.

„Ich will es ja auch nicht. Die Frage ist nur, ob uns unser Wille immer erfüllt wird."

* * *

Wütend schlug Anissina, trotz ihres durch einen Pfeil verletzten Arms, mit ihrem Schwert auf einen Baumstamm auf dem Festungsinnenhof ein. Sie versuchte, der Verzweiflung Luft zu machen, die die letzte Zeit ihr zugefügt hatte. Alles war viel zu schnell gegangen – die Kommunikation hatte versagt.

Die letzte Nachricht, die das Karbelnikoff-Schloss von Blood Pledge Castle aus erreicht hatte, war der Aufruf an alle Territorialfürsten, sich und ihre Truppen bereit zu halten. Es gab keine konkreten Anweisungen, keine Strategien. Da das Gebiet der Angreifer an der Ostgrenze von Shin Makoku und das Karbelnikoff-Territorium an der Westküste lag, rechnete man nicht mit einem Angriff. Doch er kam – über das Meer. Ein paar Tage lang versuchte man krampfhaft, dem Ansturm standzuhalten, doch schließlich befahl Lord von Karbelnikoff, Anissinas Vater, die Evakuierung der Frauen, Kinder und nicht kriegsfähigen Männer durch eine kleine Truppe, geführt von seinem älteren Sohn Densham und seiner Tochter Anissina. Sie sollten an einem bestimmten Punkt zu einer bewaffneten Truppe stoßen, die sie zu einem sicheren Lager brächte. Doch die Truppe kam nicht – zumindest nicht die, die auf ihrer Seite stand.

Zitternd stand sie auf dem Hof. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wie sie die Festung erreicht hatten. Ermüdet ließ sie ihr Schwert sinken und fuhr sich wie im Reflex durch die Haare – die viel zu kurzen Haare. Nachdem ihr Vater sie und ihren Bruder als Anführer der Gruppe eingesetzt hatte, hatte sie ihre Rüstung und ihre Ausbildungswaffen angelegt und ihre Haare abgeschnitten. Sie wollte vorbereitet sein – und sie sollte Recht behalten. Nachdem die Truppe zwei Tage überfällig war, zog man weiter in Richtung einer alten Kriegsfestung. Kurz vor Erreichen derselben wurden sie von einem feindlichen Stoßtrupp überrannt. Zum Glück war es nur ein Stoßtrupp! Anissina, ihr Bruder und die paar Soldaten, die sie dabei hatten, hatten sie mit einer Mischung aus Glück und verzweifelter Kraft zumindest für einen Moment zurückschlagen können, bis die Männer, die ihre Gruppe beinhaltete, mit dem, was die Festung hergab, auf die feindlichen Soldaten einschlugen und sie somit in die Flucht schlagen konnten.

Seitdem saßen sie hier und warteten auf irgendwelche Zeichen der Außenwelt.

„Anya?"

Anissina wandte sich um und blickte ihrem Bruder Densham ins Gesicht.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?"

Eine andere Frage gab es für sie in den letzten Tagen nicht. Ihr Bruder nickte langsam, doch sehr glücklich sah er nicht aus – im Gegenteil.

„Die Truppe, die uns treffen sollte, ist bei Rutenberg in eine Schlacht geraten. Es waren ausschließlich Menschen und Halbblütige, schlecht bewaffnet, sie wären uns keine Hilfe gewesen. Sie konnten sich ja nicht einmal selbst helfen."

„Was heißt das?"

„Es gab zumindest keine Überlebenden auf der gegnerischen Seite – doch auch so gut wie keine auf unserer."

„Wie viele sind ‚so gut wie keine'?"

„Zwei: Yozaku Gurrier und der Kommandant der Truppe, Lord Konrad Weller. Doch über letzteren heißt es, er sei lebensgefährlich verletzt. Möglicherweise ist er inzwischen sogar schon tot."

Anissina ließ sich auf den Baumstamm sinken, auf den sie vor ein paar Minuten noch eingeschlagen hatte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen! Konrad hätte alles getan, um die Loyalität der Mischblütigen und Menschen in Shin Makoku zu beweisen. Oft hatte sie sich mit ihrem besten Freund und Konrads Halbbruder Gwendal von Voltaire darüber unterhalten. Mit Sicherheit war er krank vor Sorge um seinen kleinen Bruder...

„Was ist mit Vater und Arthur?", fragte sie, da sie auch in der Sorge um ihren Vater und den mittleren Bruder war.

Densham setzte sich nun neben sie.

„Der Angriff an der Küste konnte abgeschlagen werden. Schiffe aus dem Territorium von Kleist kamen zur Unterstützung und die Schlacht wurde für uns entschieden."

Sein Blick war dabei stur auf den Boden gerichtet und seine Stimme klang so monoton, als würde er über das Wetter reden.

„Aber?"

Ihr Bruder verkrampfte die Hände, bis Anissina ihn zwang, sie anzusehen.

„Densham, was – ist – passiert?"

Der älteste Karbelnikoff-Sprössling legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seiner Schwester.

„Vater und Arthur... sind tot. Für sie kam die Hilfe zu spät. Die Nachricht kam vor einer Stunde von Kommandant Petrov."

Anissina zitterte am ganzen Körper und nur der fester gewordene Griff ihres Bruders hielt sie vom Türmen ab. Zunächst versuchte sie es, doch schließlich gab sie die Gegenwehr auf, lehnte sich an ihn und weinte hemmungslos. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

„Was...", schluchzte sie schließlich, „...was wird dieser sinnlose Krieg noch alles fordern?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", murmelte ihr Bruder und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich weiß es nicht."

* * *

Spät in dieser Nacht betrat Anissina die kleine Turmkammer, die ihr – wenn sie hier auf Blood Pledge Castle weilte – als kleines ‚Labor' für ihre Experimente diente. Doch heute hätten ihr wohl nur zwei Dinge geholfen: eine Zeitmaschine oder zumindest eine, die sie die vergangenen Stunden vergessen ließ. Kraftlos sank sie an ihrem Arbeitstisch zu Boden. Die Kapuze ihres nachthimmelblauen Kleides fiel in ihren Nacken zurück und ihre mittlerweile wieder fast schulterlangen Haare glitten ihr ins Gesicht, um dort wenigstens ein paar stille Tränen aufzusaugen. Wäre sie unten im Saal geblieben, wäre sie zusammengebrochen – das hatte sie gewusst. Es war nicht so, dass sie die anderen trösten _musste_, sie _wollte_ es. Doch konnte man sie dafür verurteilen, dass auch sie diesen Moment der tiefen Trauer brauchte? Schließlich hatte sie gerade ihre beste Freundin zu Grabe getragen: Suzanna Julia, Lady von Wincott – auch ihr Opfer hatte der Krieg gefordert.

Anissina war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich nicht auch mit ihrer Trauer hier in die Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hatte, weil sie sich schämte. Sie fühlte sich schwächer – schwächer als bei den Beerdigungen ihres Vaters und ihres Bruders, die sie an der Seite ihres in Konsequenz daraus zum Territorialfürsten ernannten Bruders Densham hinter sich gebracht hatte. War sie denn ein solches Monster? Sie hatte nie Probleme mit ihrem Vater gehabt und ihren Bruder Arthur hatte sie geliebt, wie es unter Geschwistern sein sollte, doch bei ihrer Beerdigung und dem folgenden Spießrutenlauf aus Beileidsbekundungen war sie stark geblieben. Heute hatte sie am Grabe ihrer Freundin schwer um ihre Fassung ringen müssen. Sie hatte sich – nach Rücksprache mit Gwendal und einem belauschten Gespräch mit Yozaku – darauf konzentriert, Konrad beizustehen. Er hatte seine schweren Verletzungen überstanden und darauf bestanden, in der königlichen Garde an der Begräbnisfeier teilzunehmen. Schon früher hatte Anissina das unterschwellige Gefühl gehabt, dass Konrad mehr als Respekt für Julia empfand, doch an diesem Tag war es eindeutig: Sein Blick war nicht der eines Menschen, der eine der Familie nahestehende Person verloren hatte, es war der eines Mannes, der um die Liebe seines Lebens trauerte. Und bedauerlicher Weise schien auch Julias Verlobter Adalbert das gemerkt zu haben und nur der Intervention von Julias Vater und der von Anissina selbst war es zu verdanken, dass es nicht ausgerechnet auf der Trauerfeier zu einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung der beiden Männer gekommen war.

Anissina hatte sich den ganzen Abend, den sie in der Nähe des zweiten Sohnes der Maô verbracht hatte, nicht anmerken lassen, dass sie ihren Verdacht über seine Gefühle für Julia als bestätigt ansah. Selbst wenn er sie bei diesem Thema nicht abgeblockt hätte – wovon sie jedoch schwer ausging – so wollte sie auch gar nicht in die Zwickmühle der Frage geraten, die er ihr wohl zwangsläufig gestellt hätte: Wie stand Julia zu ihm? Durch ihren Verdacht alarmiert, hatte sie ihre Freundin schon vor langer Zeit unter einem Vorwand gefragt, doch Julia hatte nur milde gelacht. Sie hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Konrad etwas für sie empfinden könnte. Eigentlich schloss sie es völlig aus. Sie hatte ihn als Gentleman und Krieger geschätzt, doch mehr hatte es von ihrer Seite aus nie gegeben. Und genau diese ziemlich harte Wahrheit wollte Anissina einem ohnehin schon schmerzlich trauernden Mann ersparen.

So hatte sie sich schließlich unter dem Vorwand der Müdigkeit zurückgezogen. Doch sie hätte jetzt niemals schlafen können. Sie wollte einfach nur Ruhe. Völlig in ihre traurigen Gedanken versunken, hatte sie weder die Tür auf- und zugehen hören, noch dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Erst als eine Hand ihr auf der einen Seite die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, sah sie auf.

„Gwendal!"

Sie blickte in das Gesicht ihres langjährigen Freundes.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du nicht schlafen gegangen bist.", erklärte er ruhig. „Aber du solltest nicht hier auf dem Boden sitzen. Du verkühlst dich sonst."

Ohne eine Antwort von ihr abzuwarten, griff er sie leicht am Arm und zog sie auf die Füße, was sie auch geschehen ließ. Mit beinahe tranceartigen Schritten trat sie ans Fenster und sah in den klaren Nachthimmel und zum Vollmond.

„Ich musste einfach für mich sein. Ich muss verstehen."

„Was verstehen?"

Gwendal trat neben sie und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Dass Julia tot ist?"

„Nein," antwortete Anissina kopfschüttelnd, „nein, aber zum Beispiel warum mir ihr Tod mehr zu schaffen macht als der meines Vaters oder meines Bruders."

„Ich denke, das ist ein Irrtum.", bemerkte Gwendal. „Die Beisetzung deines Vaters und Arthurs war eine der Ersten nach Kriegsende. Julia war nun soweit die Letzte, doch dazwischen ist viel passiert. Wir alle hatten währenddessen keine Zeit, um angemessen zu trauern. Jetzt können wir das und deshalb lassen wir es jetzt auch über uns kommen."

Anissina strich sich links ihr Haar hinters Ohr und sah Gwendal von der Seite an. Er sprach mit sehr kühler Stimme und viele hätten ihm wohl Gefühllosigkeit unterstellt, doch Anissina kannte ihn so lange, dass sie in den Worten, die er wählte, das hörte, was man bei anderen im Ton hören würde.

„Du wirst wohl Recht haben."

Sie nickte.

„Aber trotzdem... warum Julia? Ich meine, mein Vater und mein Bruder waren Krieger. Auch wenn ihr Tod für mich schwer war, so war die Art doch nachvollziehbar. Aber warum Julia? Warum musste sie – eine Lady von Stand und hinzukommend noch blind – sich auf dem Schlachtfeld rumtreiben und dort den Tod finden? Wenn auch nicht durch die feindliche Waffe..."

„Gegenfrage: Warum hast du es getan?"

Nun lehnte sich Gwendal seitlich an den Fensterrahmen und blickte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Auch du bist eine Lady von Stand, doch das hat dich nicht abgehalten, eine Gruppe von Leuten aus dem unmittelbaren Kampfgebiet in eine unsichere Zone zu führen, dich dort einem feindlichen Stoßtrupp entgegen zu stellen und dich dabei noch verwunden zu lassen. Also, Anissina, warum?"

Wie in einer Geste des Ertapptwerdens strich Anissina über ihren linken Oberarm, an dem nur noch eine kleine, oberflächliche Narbe daran erinnerte, dass ein Pfeil sie dort getroffen hatte.

„Ich... ich bin – war die Tochter ihres Herrschers. Ich war für diese Leute verantwortlich. Sie konnten sich nicht selber schützen. Ich musste sie in Sicherheit bringen, sie sicher wissen. Als Frau mag ich vielleicht nicht in den Krieg gehören, aber als Lady eines Herrscherhauses muss ich der Verantwortung meines Titels gerecht werden."

„Da hast du deine Antwort."

„Aber Julia war... blind."

„Richtig," gab ihr Gwendal nickend Recht, „aber genau deshalb war sie auch nicht bei der kämpfenden Truppe – so wie du – sondern im Feldlazarett. Sie hat im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten nicht anders gehandelt als du auch – nur dass du vernünftig genug warst, am Leben zu bleiben."

Ob es Vernunft oder einfach nur Glück war, ließ Anissina dahingestellt. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder aus dem Fenster hinauf zum Vollmond. Vielleicht würde sich auch diese Frage irgendwann klären...

* * *

„HENACHOKO!!!"

Mit einem Schmunzeln blickte Anissina über ihre Schulter zum Fenster. Auch wenn diese Beschimpfung Wolframs bei Weitem keine Seltenheit war, so war sie doch einer der Momente, die Blood Pledge Castle mit heiterem Leben erfüllten.

Entgegen ihrer Natur ließ sie ihr Projekt liegen, ging ans Fenster, lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Fensterbank und beobachtete das Treiben auf dem Innenhof: Yûri hatte – in der ganzen Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimatwelt – ein kleines Baseballtraining mit Konrad auf dem Hof angeregt. Außerdem wollte er es wohl auch Greta beibringen, die neben ihm stand. Wolfram hatte sich dabei vermutlich ausgeschlossen gefühlt und wetterte nun in aller Farbenprächtigkeit über die angebliche Unfähigkeit seines Verlobten. Für einen Moment blieb ihr Blick auf Yûri hängen.

Anfangs hatte sie Angst gehabt – nicht weil sie Yûri für unfähig zu regieren hielt, schließlich hatte er Leute wie Gwendal, Günter von Kleist und Konrad an seiner Seite. Doch er war eine unbestimmbare Größe... da er die Seele von Julia in sich trug. Das war das Einzige, was sie vorher klar gewusst hatten. Dass sie damals Konrad beauftragt hatten, all das in die Wege zu leiten, war ihr völlig unverständlich gewesen. Doch jetzt sah sie gerade in seinem Gesicht die gelassene Fröhlichkeit, die Yûri ihnen allen gebracht hatte – vermutlich ohne das selbst wirklich zu wissen.

Anissina hob den Blick und trat dann lächelnd an ihren Labortisch zurück.

„Vielleicht deshalb.", murmelte sie. „Vielleicht deshalb."


End file.
